vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Niang Lan
Summary Lu Niang Lan is a member of Illegal, one of the main summoner factions of the Blood Sign series. Known as the Perfect Dragon (痩身暗器 （パーフェクトドラゴン, Soushin Anki (Paafekuto Doragon), lit. "Weapon concealed in a slim figure"), Lu is an extremely skilled martial artist that comes from a particular family that crossbreeds people from all over the planet in search of the most superior form of the human body, with Lu being one of the leading candidates. Lu is a former vessel who killed her abusive summoner when they were receiving their 1000th Award. Now Lu lives and fights in the supernatural world of summoners without relying on any form of the supernatural. She's Shiroyama Kyousuke's supplier, and the two work together on occasion. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Lu Niang Lan, Perfect Dragon Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Assassin, Former Vessel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, master martial artist, Vibration Manipulation, expert at using various types of assassination weapons, Acupuncture, can hide her presence to the point of becoming invisible to the naked eye Attack Potency: Wall level (Much stronger than Shiroyama Kyousuke, damaged an armored vehicle with a double palm strike, can knock out a 300kg liger or send a person flying through a table and a cabinet door with one blow, capable of snapping a small tree trunk with a rope) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Faster than Kyousuke, claimed that she could strike five of Aika's liger vital spots before Aika could snap her fingers) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High, should be at least comparable to Kyousuke Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with weapons, at least ten meters with thrown weapons Standard Equipment: Multiple hidden weapons Intelligence: Above average, expert assassin and martial artist that fights veteran summoners without using a Material Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Arts: Lu is a very skilled martial artist, and it's said that no one can outdo her when it comes to unarmed combat, being an expert in slaughtering veteran summoners using only her own body and hidden weapons instead of Materials. Her martial arts techniques include assassination techniques that target vital points and a palm strike that causes a certain vibration that creates bubbles in someone’s lungs through armor. She can use variations of the latter technique to create air bubbles in a gasoline tank to stall a vehicle's engine or to wrap a bunch of air bubbles around the electrodes soaking in the battery acid to similarly disable the battery by significantly reducing the efficiency at which electricity is drawn from the acid. The full impact of one of her blows is capable of wrecking havoc inside an enemy's body, causing all their organs to rupture, and even a small punch using only the strength of her arm is capable of killing someone by shattering their sternum and ribs, snapping their spine in half, tearing their lungs and destroying their heart. Hiding Presence: Lu is capable of utterly hiding her presence to the point she vanishes into thin air, becoming invisible to the naked eye. The mechanics and limits of this ability are unknown, but she seems to reappear when attacking an enemy. Hidden Weapons: Lu carries several hidden weapons all over her body. *'Fan:' A gorgeously decorated fan that can be disassembled into more than twenty assassination needle darts. *'Fei Zhao:' An assassination tool taking the form of a metal rake attached to the end of a rope that functions as claws. *'Fei Cha:' Fork-shaped weapons that can be thrown at the enemy. *'Wan Ren Di:' Dried mud container full of explosives used to create a smokescreen. *'Liu Ye Fei Dao:' Throwing knives. *'Liu Xing Chui:' Fist-sized stones attached to the ends of a rope. *'Saryuda:' A binding tool made by attaching anchor-like clasps to the end of a metal chain. Normally it is swung around to grab at a fleeing opponent’s clothing, but Lu Niang Lan has also used it to extend the reach of a spinning kick. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Vibration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Assassins Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9